candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocolate
Chocolate is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is the second main blocker and one of the most abundant blockers a player will come across whilst playing the game. It is the second most hated element in the game as it grows back every move if you do not break it. It can also disrupt a player's move. Chocolate can be broken by breaking the candies adjacent to it, or through any special candy's effects reaching the blocker. A toffee tornado can also break the chocolate, as long as it lands directly on the blocker itself. Jelly is often hidden behind chocolates. Candies can enter a square once the chocolate is broken. When you break the chocolate, you earn 20 points (1 point before Polkapalooza was released). Chocolate is first seen as the item introduced for the 5th episode, Minty Meadow. It is first seen in level 51. It should also be noted that chocolate can also be created from a chocolate spawner, first introduced in level 156. When the player makes a certain number of moves (2 moves after all chocolate is off the board), the chocolate spawner will generate an individual piece of chocolate, therefore swallowing up a candy within its vicinity. If there is more than one of these chocolate spawners on a particular level, then the chocolate can be created from any of the spawners. This means that the player has no control over which spawner will generate the first piece of chocolate. While he/she can get rid of the chocolate, the chocolate spawners themselves cannot be destroyed. Therefore, getting a chocolate spawner from a mystery candy can make a level nearly impossible to win, especially when it comes out over a jelly, as they can only be destroyed if a jelly fish lands over the chocolate spawner(s). Trivia *The chocolate has the words 'Candy Crush' inscribed in it. *This blocker is the main reason why level 70 is somewhat hard and level 461 is insanely hard. *Level 846 has 64 chocolates to start with; the most compared to any other level. This is followed by level 299 with 57 chocolates along with 10 functional chocolate spawners and 8 useless chocolate spawners. *Sometimes, the chocolate will engulf wrapped candy, striped candy, or a colour bomb. In the case of where there are several places for the chocolate to expand, the game chose the special candy at random. * In the facebook version the animation of the chocolate growth depends on it's parent. Basically you can see the previous chocolate splitting into another one, unlike the iOS version. *It's only helpful when it engulfs a hard-to-reach candy bomb to defuse it. This can happen in levels 275 and 303, among others. *In reality, chocolates are a very popular well loved gift especially for dating, yet in Candy Crush it is a very terrible element. * When chocolate is expanding it looks like molten chocolate, the sound is like a "blub". When you remove it, it sounds like breaking real chocolate ("crack") and it seems, that chocolate has nuts; It falls in pieces over the board. * Its multiplication is described as nightmare. * It was used by the Bubblegum Troll to block the train tracks in Butterscotch Boulders. It was later used by Tiffi to do the same thing in Starlight Station. * This and marmalade are the two blockers which trapped Mr. Toffee's feet in the CCS TV ad. * This is the only blocker that appear in the achievement system in my profile. (Chocolate Shocker, Chocolate Chopper, and Chocolate Chipster achievement) Ha Ha Ha! I blocked the train tracks with chocolate!.png|Chocolate in Butterscotch Boulders Starlight-Station-Story.png|Chocolate in Starlight Station CCS_splash_18.png|A strange property of chocolate Mr._Toffee_is_stuck_by_marmalade_and_chocolate_(720p).png|Mr. Toffee's feet are stuck in the CCS Tv ad Chocolate Shocker-0.png|Chocolate Shocker achievement Chocolate Chopper-0.png|Chocolate Chopper achievement Chocolate Chipster-0.png|Chocolate Chipster achievement Chocolate eats colour bomb.gif|A precious Colour Bomb becomes Chocolate (facebook). So horrible. Chocolate eats candy bomb.gif|Everyone want it happened. Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:One-hit Blockers